Itachi X reader
by SoraSTWFF
Summary: I do not own Naruto this is a fanfiction made in my free time after school if you see grammar errors feel free to comment and tell me where it is and I will fix it as soon as possible
1. What once was

It's a sunny day and you were sitting on the front porch of your home on the outskirts of Konoha. You had (h/c) hair that was floating in the slight breeze you felt. It was quiet in the forest but very windy and it had you worried." Why on all days and such a beautiful one at that?" You questioned feeling uneasy." I guess I'll make my way into the village." You grab your anbu gear and walk through the gate after they check your ID. You go sit near the training grounds where you see the young team 7 training with your father and you watch quietly. You hum a song that your adoptive father (in your eyes) sung to you to put you to sleep at night when you were younger after he found you abandoned in a forest when he was just 11. You waved to him once he acknowledged you after avoiding an attack from Naruto and flashes over to you and pats your head. " Hello, my beautiful anbu of a daughter." He said with a closed eyed smile seen through his mask." How have you been (Y/n)?"He asked. You look to him and smiles softly." Like I'm being watched by someone other than you on days when you come over." He rubs the back of his head "Well only on your birthday well the day I found you really?" You waved to his student " The first group to pass your test?" He nods " They don't always get along but when they do they are one hell of a team." You giggled at that statement then thought to yourself. 'I wonder what he has planned for today.' You were turning 22 and he always surprised you with things every year on your birthday. He pokes your cheeks. " Stop thinking so much you might get lost in thought." You look to him and nodded then looking at your watch. "I have a mission I'll be back before sunset." He smiles "Be safe and only use sharingan if needed." You nodded then flashed out of the area. You appeared near the hokage office then walked to the door and knocked. The third hokage said with somewhat raspy voice "Come in (y/n), I've been waiting your arrival. My mission for you is a bit odd. I need you to find a jewel near the outskirts of the village. It was taken from the sacred shrine then hidden. Find it and this will be one of your last anbu missions for me." You nodded then left the office through his window then sprinted off jumping from building to building. You got to the gate and showed them your mission slip with your anbu mask on. They let you out and feel the uneasy like begin watched again. You become more watchful as you search for the jewel. You find it on the side of a river not far from your home the one you go fishing in and it seems to easy. You approach the jewel and pick it up waiting for a sec then see the dead bandits lying face down in the water you didn't notice before. You hear something behind and before you could react. A hand was over your mouth. You struggled to get free then you feel the figure release. " I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." The figure said before disappearing. You turned around then looked down at the jewel. "I'll return this then come back to fish for dinner." You said to yourself then flashed to the village entrance.

You enter the village well before sunset and walk to the hokage's office from the gate pondering on who could be watching you. You run into Sasuke and he looks distracted which is odd for him. You tap his shoulder." Sasuke are you okay?" He turns to you and says in an angry voice" Yes, I am fine." You decide to leave him alone and begin to walk away when he grabs your arm. "How long have you been an Uchiha?" You look to him confused." I was adopted by Kakashi and was raised by him. I am not an Uchiha." Sasuke tightens his grip and looks up at you with sharingan." I see my clan's blood coursing through your veins, I won't ask again." You look into his eyes. "Sasuke, I've lived my whole life not knowing who my family was the people I had in my life was Kakashi and his father. I've never met an Uchiha besides you if I knew I was an Uchiha I would have told you." You pull your arm away and flash to the Hokage's office and before you knock you hear Kakashi's voice and tears form. You open the door and hand the hokage his jewel. He sees the tears in the corner of your eyes. You look to Kakashi and hug him tightly on the brink of crying when you say with a shaky voice. " Why didn't you tell me who my family was when I got older, but instead, I hear it from Sasuke who my family was." He holds you tight" Because if you would have known you would have died like the rest the Uchiha." You tear up even more. "Father...I understand why you wanted to protect me but I'm able to do many things. You could have told me after so Sasuke wasn't alone all this time." He looks down pulls you closer."(y/n)..." He flashes the both of you from the hokage office to your home then walks with you inside and he begins to sings to you softy trying to calm you then feels a presence. You calm down then get tense feeling the same you felling as before. " It's been like this for three or four days now I run into the person during my mission but I didn't see his face" You whisper to your father. He nods and listens around." Maybe you should stay at my house until its safe here." You look at him. " I've already placed wires and traps to see how good the person is, they have only set off one of my traps out of the 73 traps I've put out there and they completely avoided the wires all together." You say to your father and his eyes widen. " 'This ninja or whoever must have had training as an anbu if that's the case." You stand and he does as well as you both hear one of your wires snap in the house. You pull out your blade and stand on guard Kakashi does the same and you feel the chakra and your handshakes slightly since it feels like yours but stronger. You look at your father and say " I'll meet back at your place. "He looks at you not wanting you to fight alone but nods and leaves and flashes to his place.

You place your weapon down and the figure slowly walks out the darkness and toward you in a cloak with red cloud and you recognize the pattern as soon as you see it and says softly but so the other person can hear you." What does the akatsuki want with me. " the figure stop and unzips the cloak letting it fall to the ground revealing a face all too familiar. You go quiet and feel for your anbu mask but before you can reach it. He puts it on his face. "Say my name." You hear the figure say and you look at the ground " Itachi Uchiha, one of the most wanted ninja in this village" He picks up your weapon and gets really close to your face really fast then kisses your lips softly without warning. You push away and wipe your lips." How dare you!?" he smiles and says " Don't you remember me (y/n) I use to help your "father", Kakashi, when you wanted to train I knew you were Uchiha the moment I met you but I played dumb so I could have you as my wife." You grit your teeth together. "You can't just come into my house and claim me like I'm some play thing." He chuckles and get closer. " Don't you remember when you were 18 and I touch your naked virgin body and I took you and you made me promise not to tell Kakashi. I claimed you then and you are still mine (Y/n)." You blush and says in an angry tone. " Yes, two days before you murder an entire clan, your own clan." He caresses your cheek and looks into your (e/c) eyes with his red sharingan eye." After, I helped you today I thought I might come say hi didn't except your "father" to be here." You blush again and look back." Why didn't you come say goodbye it's not I like lived with my father, and you knew that and I still didn't get a goodbye. I only let you have me because I use to love you Itachi. I refused to believe all the things you did but I saw the pictures of how many people that you killed and I cried for days wanting you to come and explain. You never came I wanted to feel your touch one last time before you left, but as time went on I got over you." He listens to you then after you finish he kisses you again. You blush but kiss back. He runs his fingers through your hair then kisses you deeper as he does, a tear falls from his face and on to your cheek. You feel this and push away. " The Itachi Uchiha I knew didn't cry." He smiles then you both hear a knock on your door. He kisses your lips one last time before vanishing somewhere else.

You walk to the door and open it seeing sasuke standing with Naruto and Sakura right behind. You smile at them then Naruto and Sakura smile back. "What brings you guys here?" Naruto is the first to answer." Kakashi sent us to get you for something special." Sakura nods. Sasuke just looks annoyed by the whole thing. You smile and say in a sweet tone "Okay, let me change." You lose the door and put on a (f/c) shirt with black pants and some shoes then walk outside seeing the three still waiting for you." Let's get going." You say while rubbing Naruto's hair and you and the group walk toward the gate and to the location. Sasuke has the annoyed look on his face the whole time. You are walking listening to Naruto talk about a mission they went on. You go quiet and start to think about Itachi. 'Why now? Of all times to come why now he is confusing my emotions! ... Itachi... NO I can't fall for him he is a criminal ... I missed him ...no stop it ... but his soft lips against mine...' You blush and just let your mind wonder still following Naruto and the others. You reach the location and follow the three into the restaurant and team 7 was surprise to see Kakashi on time. Sakura was heated and yelled "HOW COME YOU ARE ALWAYS LATE TO TRAINING BUT YOU CAN GET HERE ON TIME?" He rubs the back of his neck." What kind of father is late to see his daughter?" Sakura calm down and blushes " You have point there sorry Kakashi sensei."

He smiles then looks to you. " Hey (y/n), my darling daughter, are you okay ? " You come back to reality." Yes, father just in deep thought again." He chuckles." Haven't I told you not to think so much it might get you in trouble one day." You giggle and hug him." Yea, yea love you too" He holds you tight." You really okay?" He whispers while a bit worried. You whisper back " Yes, I'm fine just an old friend. "He lets go of you and walks over to the table letting everyone settles in and you sitting next to your father. He leans close and whispers " Sake later?" You look at him and smile." Yes, same place?" He nods and ruffles your hair. Team 7 watches you interact with him and wait for Kakashi to remove his mask watching intensely. You giggling watching them and say "Still don't know what's his face looks like." They look at you and ask at the same time." Do you know what he looks like?" You nod and make a silly face at them. " I even have a picture." Kakashi smiles and signals for a waitress. Everyone orders some food and you just order ice-cream. Sasuke stares at you then says " Before we leave ( y/n) can I talk to you privatly?" You look at Sasuke and nod to him. Kakashi looks at Sasuke and pulls down his mask to eat. Everyone at the table attention is turned to him. Naruto is the most shocked." He has a normal face, AWE COME ON!" You giggle and finish your ice cream. Kakashi eats his food and pulls his mask back up after finishing and leans close to you and asks." What's got you so worried? You usually are on your third plate of food and fourth bowl of ice cream." You shrug and look at the time and stand up." Let's pay and get out of here." He nods and puts money in the check and stands up. " Sasuke meet me outside" Sasuke stands and walks to the door and waits outside. You are close behind." Yes, Sasuke?" He looks at you. "I wanted to know if I could stay with you for a while?" You look at him and sigh " I only have one bedroom I don't have much room but around Christmas I'll have you over." He nods before replying with " Okay." You walk toward the direction of your home thinking to yourself.' Is he going to be there waiting for me?' You blush at the thought of Itachi waiting for you at your house.' Don't get your hopes up, He might not be there.' You find yourself walking faster wanting to know. "Ah, I can't take this." You say to yourself and you flash to the gate and show your Id and run through the gate then to your home. You open your door and walk in and close the door and turn on your main light.

You walk to your bedroom and open the door then walk to your bed before flopping down on it about to cry. " Why did I think he would be here waiting for me?" You ask yourself as tears form in the corner of your eyes."(y/n)..." You hear a voice and wipe your tears looking around. You see Itachi standing at the end your bed his cloak open and his arms open inviting you to hug him. You in one motion you push yourself off your bed and into his arms. " I was waiting just not inside. I missed you (y/n) more than anything." You kiss him with tears flowing down your face. He kisses you back and rubs your back." You missed me too I see." You look into his red eyes with your (e/c) eyes and run your fingers through his hair." I missed you ever since you left, but Itachi we can't be together like we used to be. You are a criminal wanted by the village I work for as an anbu. I'm supposed to be killing not kissing you." You say in a sweet tone to him. He pushes you onto your bed." Yet here we are together because we both missed the feel of the others warm body." You blush pushing him off of you. He moves away from you and looks at you as he lays next to you instead of on top of you. You look at him and tear up again. "Itachi, I'm not leaving my home to be with you." He caresses your cheek and kisses you before saying." I never want you to leave, but I do want you to be mine I know I can't have you but I can dream." You wipe your tears again and look into his eyes. You touch his headband that has the symbol for the leaf village marked out. He pulls a necklace from his pocket and puts it around your neck. You look at the pendant around your necklace with a jewel shaped like a heart that is broke near the middle. You look to him and tear up." Itachi, Why did you-" Before you could finish he kisses you." I've been holding it for years wanting to see you again. I have the other half but I understand if you don't want to wear it." You hold it tightly in your hand then look to him." I'll wear it every day. I'll only take it off to shower or to sleep at night."


	2. What might be again

You and Itachi lay together for at least two hours just cuddling and you think to yourself.' I love him I fooled myself thinking otherwise.' Itachi looks to you and pokes your forehead like he use to do to Sasuke." Owe, Itachi, why did you do that? " You are about to get mad then you look at his face that is filled with sadness. "(Y/n) ... I must ask you before I leave. I know I have been gone for a long time leaving you to probably hate me, but I love you and I want you to be mine. Will you date me even if we can't see each other every day?" You go quiet then gaze into his eyes. " Yes, I will I can't see myself without you. I've tried and you see I'm not myself." He kisses you then smiles." Today, (y/n), you belong to me." You look at the time and kiss him. "Itachi, I have to leave." He smiles and kisses your forehead. "Don't drink too much." You blush and rub the back of your head. " I'll try not to." You move to get off the bed. Itachi lets you go then gets off the bed too. "You enjoy yourself... I'll try to be here once you get back." You nod and grab your back pack then run out. You make it to the gate and show your ID seeing Kakashi waiting for you. You run to him making your necklace fall out of your shirt where you had tucked it away. You get up close to him and smile. His attention is on the necklace around your neck. You look at him then look down then blush putting your necklace away. He looks at you and smiles then asked. "Who gave you that necklace, sweetheart? " You look at him then say with confidence. " A very close friend of mine. "He chuckles then asked." Will I get to meet this "friend"? "You blush as you shake your head. "He doesn't live in this village. He came to visit yesterday he hid it in my backpack." He looks at her and nods softly. "Well, I want you to be careful. Itachi was spotted outside the village." You nod trying not to get nervous.

You hum softly as the two of you start toward the bar where you usually get your sake. " Hey dad, if you met him you promise you won't be mad with me? "He rubs the back of his head." I know who it is don't I?" He asked you. You tighten your hand and nod knowing that he is going hit the nail right on the head. "I thought that you were over Itachi, Hun." You tear up and look at the ground. " Forgive me father, I know what I am doing is wrong." He rubs your back then sighs. "The heart wants what it wants but your mind knows what is wrong. You decide your heart or your mind." You hug him and cry softly already making up your mind. " I don't want to leave you, Father." He holds you close then smiles. " But you want to be with Itachi too huh?" You cry more before hugging him tighter. "I don't know what to do I really don't know." He sighs then looks at the night sky. " Calm down, okay let's get some drinks then I'll take you home. If you decide to leave then at least leave a note on the table and your headband." He says with sadness in his voice. You start to calm down and start walking to bar with your father. The both of you start to sing softly while you walk to the bar "Times takes its toll on us (this changes everything) I'd be a lair if I denied you at all oh now that I know this changes everything ..."(Circa survive- The Great golden baby) The both of you enter the bar and sit down in your booth and order the regular sake. You sit across from your father knowing he doesn't want to talk about it in public. " Father... how many rounds do want to go? " He rubs his head and looks at his pouch. " I have enough for one round. Naruto almost cleared me out at lunch." You pull out your pouch and hand him the amount he paid for lunch. "Here, I'm sorry for the trouble I caused." He hesitates to take the money but does. "So, you've made up your mind I'm guessing." You look down at the table. " I made up my mind a long time ago. I've always wanted to leave the village but I couldn't bring myself to leave. Now that he has come back, I find myself wanting to leave again. I'll hand in my mask tomorrow and my headband to the lord hokage." His hand tightens and he looks at you with sadness but determination. "I want to talk to him." The waitress brings the sake over, along with the cups. "How many rounds are you having today?" She asked with a smile before you can even say anything he says to her. "Just one shot for both of us then we'll be leaving." Her eyes widen because we usually go through like ten rounds. You smile and pour the shots. He looks at you and said" on the count of three." You nod holding the shot cup as he does. " one ...two ...three" The two of you down the shots and pay the woman and leave in a hurry. "KEEP THE CHANGE!" He yells out as the door closes behind. "Dad are you okay?"

He turns to you and pulls close and gazed into your eyes and kisses your forehead then says softly." No, you are leaving me. My beautiful daughter is leaving. I don't want you to fucking leave. I need to tell you something important. I know it won't change your mind, but it needs to be said (y/n). I love you more than a father should. I have no regrets for that. I have stopped myself so many times from kissing you and taking you (y/n) " He tears up and holds you tighter. "You have already chosen another and I won't stop you but tonight you are mine. Please stay with me tonight before you leave me." You look at him in shock but with sorrow as well then you nod softly. "I will stay with tonight, father. "He rubs your cheek softly. "I'm sorry for keeping so many things from you. I just didn't want to confuse your emotions." He gazed into your eyes and releases you. "Come on, let's go sweetheart." You follow thinking to yourself. 'Why say all this now?' The two of you reach his home after walking awhile. He unlocks his door and lets you walk in first. You walk in then take off your shoes and goes to sit down. " Dad..." He closes the door then walks to you. "Yea" You pat the spot next to you. He sits next to you. " Why wait till now to tell me?" He blushes then pulls down his mask and moves his headband from over his eye. " I knew if I did when you were upset about Itachi that you want to be with me just because of how I felt, but now I want to know." He looks at you with one eye closed. You gazed into his eyes and see the compassion in his eyes. Your face becomes red then you go to hug. He takes that moment to kiss you on the lips deep and begins to try to make out with you. You kiss back blushing red as the two of you begin to make out. He blushes too since has been wanting to feel your soft lips against his for a long time. You look away blushing and to breathe. He looks up at the ceiling blushing extremely red. You look at him and examine his body then blush redder seeing a bulge in his pants. He looks at you and where your attention is he grins softly wanting to taste all of you and feel around his shaft. You stand up and walk to the bathroom blushing.

He rubs the back his head trying to think of what to say. You come out of bathroom after a minute in sexy pjs. He looks at you and stands up then walks over to you. "If you do this you have stay another day here. I'll probably be even later for the team's training tomorrow. "You gazed into his eyes and say something that has been on your mind for a while. "I've been wanting to do this ever since you moved out, that's actually the reason I moved away. I've always wanted to feel you inside me." He grins and opens his other eye knowing it won't affect you too much. "I've wanting to hear you scream my name." He pins you against the wall and kisses your neck softly. You blush feeling his soft lips against your neck. "I might just tease you tonight." He says with a evil like grin. You look at him then kiss him wrapping your arms around the back of his neck. He picks her up then stops kissing you then asks you." Are you still a virgin or can I have my way with your body?" You blush red and look down then you say in a shy tone." I haven't been for a long time and I haven't had sex since that day so it's the first time in a long time." He bites your neck hard then sucks on it giving you a hickey. You flinch from the bite .. "AH, that hurt."

He looks at you then licks your neck softly. You look up thinking he is going to take you like he said. He stops and gazed into your eyes." I'll let you go this time but I'm going to talk to him before you two go anywhere." You blush after all the teasing he did. " Father, why do you love me?" He turns from you then tears up. "You have no idea; how much I do. It took a lot to stop from keep me from taking you today. If I would have taken you would be bearing my child 9 months from now." He carries you to the bed and lays you down then lays next to. " I could keep you from leaving but it's your life." He says then wipes the tears from his face. You cuddle close to him and he holds you to his chest."(y/n) ... I'm just glad I get to this last day with you." You tear up at the thought of his sadness. "I'm sorry, Dad." He holds you tighter and kisses your head softly. "It's okay. I'll be fine I promise." You look to him tears flowing down you face. "When we were young, a girl that you really like turned you down and you were off for a couple months." He pulls you closer and tears up." I may not be okay for a while but after a time I will be okay."


	3. I love you

After the night with your father, you woke to sun shining in your eyes. You slowly sit up and see your father still sleep then you kiss his forehead then a shadow is cast over you. You look up and seeing clouds block the skies. Kakashi wakes up his hair is a mess and looks at you. He says in drowsy voice. "I'll walk you to the hokage's office." He stretches then goes to get dressed. You get up then dress and wait for him at the front door. He looks at the time " I'm going to be late meeting the team." You chuckle with a small smile." You are always late dad." He rubs the back of his head " True but I'm trying to do better. " You tie up your hair and put your headband around your right arm. " Okay...Well let's get moving." You grab your backpack and start to head out the door. He is not far behind and you both begin to walk to the hokage's office. The both of you walk to meet the team and having them walk but wait outside once you reach your destination. You walk in the office and kneel while Kakashi stands next to you. You look up to the hokage and before you can speak the hokage says with a worried voice." You are still torn between them aren't you? " You tighten your fist and say in a shaky voice." This my home but my heart yearns for him. I want to stay here and be with him but I know I cannot have that. Lord hokage I wish to resign from the anbu and leave the village until I am sure." The hokage sighs and shakes his head then looks at you. "I cannot let you leave the village nor let you resign from the anbu. I want you to try to convince Itachi to become and informant" You nod and look at him then stand. "I will try lord hokage." Kakashi and you open the door and team 7 falls on the floor. Sasuke stays standing fist tightened then he charges at you ready to punch you. You brace yourself as his fist impacts your face He punches and you stumble back a little. Sasuke looks at with the looks at you of anger and you stare at him with a blank emotionless face. He screams at you. "WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME WHERE HE WAS I HAVE TO AVENGE MY CLAN,OUR CLAN ... DOES THAT MEAN NOTHING TO YOU (y/n)?!" You look at him and rub the place where he hit you then walk past him. He grabs your arm. You react grabbing his hand and pinning him to the floor then say in deep angered voice." DO NOT FUCKING TOUCH ME. I WILL BREAK YOUR FUCKING ARM IF YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN!"You release his arm and flash away to your home. You fall to your knees and starts to cry. "Fuck... " Itachi comes out of the shadows then sees you. You look up feeling someone watching as you see Itachi through the tears. He opens his arms seeing your tears. You stand up and rush into his arm as you cry. He rubs your back holding you waiting for you to tell him what is wrong. You start to calm down and your breathing calms then you look up at him. " Itachi, Lord hokage won't let me leave he wants you to give information on the akatsuki. I don't know where you will live if he allows you to stay in the village. If he does then we can live together when you aren't with the akatsuki. "He looks into your eyes and rubs your cheek. " I'll do anything for you my love but I don't think staying with you would be safe. I will visit you every chance I get." You kiss him deeply and rubs his cheek. He holds your hips and kisses you back as he backs you up against the wall. You blush and look away slowly as you feel his hands touch your hips. He moves his hand up your sides and kisses your neck then goes and whispers into your ear."I love you and I want you right now."

You look into his eyes then blush softly as he drops his akatsuki cloak showing his bare chest and shorts. He licks your neck softly then bites the spot where he licked you. You twitch and push him away then say." Itachi talk to the hokage before trying to take me. " He grins then kisses you and pulls away." He can wait I don't report to him anyway." You blush then give in basically . "Okay, take me right now then." He pulls off your shirt and grips your plump breasts in his hand. "Mmmm, they have gotten bigger since I've last held them." You just moan softly feeling him grip your breasts. He chuckles then grins and kisses you deeply not holding back a single emotion from the years that he has missed. You trying to keep up with him as the two of you kiss there is someone watching. Itachi starts to undress trying to get you naked as fast as possible. You blush feeling your clothes come off so quickly. He finishes stripping you of your clothes then picks you up and lays you down on the bed. You blush deeper and you try to stay somewhat calm just in case someone tries to attack. He puts his hands next to your head then kisses you. You kiss him back and your mind starts to become filled with thoughts of how rough he was the first time the two of you did this. He licks your neck then moves down to lick your plump breasts. You moan softly feeling him lick your breasts with wet tongue. He stops to take off his pants then moves further down your body to taste the sweet juices of your pussy. You blush as his tongue starts to explore your pussy; and you let out soft moans when he inserts two fingers inside as he licks your clit. You moan loud as he starts to finger you faster making your body want more. He stops and moves up to kiss you. You blush and kiss him back that turns into making out. He kisses you with lust and passion as he kisses you he starts to rub his cock against your pussy. You blush and look away feeling his tip start to enter your pussy. he turns your head to him so he can see your face. You blush as more his penis enters,you bite your lips and moan softly. He holds your hips as he thrust into your pussy. You try not to get louder but the pleasure of his penis thrusting in and out of you makes you shiver with excitement. He looks at you and stops to look into your (e/c) eyes when your eyes make contact with each other, he blushes slightly seeing the pleasure on your face. You say suddenly without warning or reason. " Fuck me harder Itachi." He hears your demand and does not hesitate to deliver. He thrust into you harder and faster making your moans become louder. Your vision becomes clouded with tears that form and before Itachi says something about it you quickly say." I'm okay, I'm just so happy right now." He smiles softly and continues to fuck you but stops suddenly to ask a important question. " If you love me would you bare my child?" You look with a face that says yes and answer quickly." I love you, I have always wanted to bare your children." Once hearing your response he thrust deep inside and fucks you hard as he feels his cum build ready to explode his seed inside of you. You blush and feel yourself about to cum but before you can speak you begin to cum making your body shake. He feels your pussy tighten around his penis and he moves to kiss you as he release all his seed within you, after he does he slowly removes his penis from inside you and panting he lays next to you and pulls you close. You are panting as well and snuggle into his chest. He holds you tight, and looks at you hoping to make eye contact. You look up as if reading his mind and your eyes connect with his and he kisses you. You kiss back and jump hearing a knock on your front door.

He lets go of you and puts his on shorts and walks to the door and says without opening the door. "Who is it?" You jump up from bed and scramble to get dressed. He listens not hearing a response he pulls a kunai from his pants leg and slowly reaches for the handle before he can open the door you grab his hand. You motion for him to put his kunai away, as he does you slowly open the door and peak to see who it is and your eyes widen seeing your father and the hokage. He walks into the room and passes the door slightly. Kakashi sees him shirtless and pushes the door open and rushes at him, but before he can do anything the hokage appears in the middle of them. Kakashi stops and stands there and tightens his fist. Itachi just walks back into the room and finishes getting dressed. He walks back out passing the hokage and Kakashi and goes straight to you and kisses you in front them both. You blush and kissing him back then looks away. Kakashi pulls him away from you and with an angered voice. " The lord hokage wants to speak to you." Itachi sighs and looks at the lord hokage and stays quiet. The lord hokage walks to your dining room table and sits then says." Itachi Uchiha, one the most wanted men in this village. I'm surprise that you have not tried to kill me yet." Itachi say in low tone "The akatsuki wants something else we don't want you dead." You are looking down the whole time as Kakashi stares at you. Itachi moves over to you and stands behind you and holds you tight. Kakashi grits his teeth trying not to let his rage take over him. The hokage looks at Kakashi then back to Itachi, and says. "The question of this meeting is will you be an informant for the village." Itachi say with a slight smile." If I intended not to I wouldn't have released my seed into the womb of my lover." Kakashi hears this and it makes something inside of him snap ." Let go of her you fucker. How dare you fucking touch her in such a way." Itachi holds you tighter and smiles then says "So you are in love with her , Kakashi." Kakashi gets in a familiar formation and starts to charge his chidori. The hokage grabs kakashi's shoulder and says in soft calming voice. " Kakashi, would you risk hurting ( y/n) by killing the man she cares for with all her heart." Kakashi has tears forming and he stops then says in a shaky voice." I thought I could handle this." You go to Kakashi and hug him tightly. Kakashi holds you tight and starts to cry. The hokage exits the home getting the information he needs. Itachi just watches as you hold your crying father in your arms. Kakashi lets you go and tries to calm himself. Itachi moves into your bedroom and sits on your bed with one foot up on the bed the other on the floor. You wipe the tears from his eyes and say in a calming tone." Father, Maybe you should leave I'll come by later today." Kakashi reluctantly agrees and makes his way toward the front door then walks outside where the hokage is waiting smoking his pipe. The two of them leave and you kind of breathe a sigh of relief. Itachi walks over to and holds you close then tears flow into the corner of your eyes. He rubs your back and says nothing holding you, knowing he has to leave you. You feel something on his chest and you move your face to the side and see the other half of the necklace he gave you. He lets go of you and smiles but its kind of slight but he meant it. You wipe your tears and smile big back. He kisses your cheek and ruffles your hair then says. "I love you (y/n) and I will miss you but I'll come to visit." You nod softly and hold the necklace around your neck.


	4. By your side till the end

Itachi left your home three days ago and a lot has happened. Kakashi basically wants to do with anymore he is pained and depressed. Team 7 have been without someone to train for three days and have asked you to speak with Kakashi that's where are headed now. You try to think of what to say and can't seem to get the words right, but before you know you are at his door with nothing to say or without anything for a proper reason for you too be there. You knock and he quickly opens the door and pulls you into his home then closes the door then locks it quickly after. You are surprised by everything the house is still in order and he doesn't smell of sake or anything for that matter. He pins you against his door and pulls down his mask and kisses you then places his forehead onto yours. You blush after the events happens and try to understand what is happening. He grabs your hands and places them above your head then says. "What do you want (y/n)? " You just look away and say softly." I would like forgiveness on this matter father please ... I'm the only who needs you. Your team they need you just like many others in this village." Kakashi pulls down his mask and leans in close his lips brushing against your and he says." You have to kiss me to make this better. Can you do that? If not then I guess I'll be taking you instead." You reluctanly allow him to kiss you by giving him a soft nod. Kakashi grips your chin and softly kisses you. You let him kiss you but when his lips leave yours you look away with blush on your cheeks and he rubs your cheek softly. He says softly in your ear." Tonight we have a meeting about you. The lord hokage called a meeting with many of the jonin and some of your anbu company to decide whether or not to kick you out for with holding information from the lord hokage. I'll be there trying to defend your honor. They will bring you in handcuffs to the meeting to question you ." You feel a deep sadness well inside you knowing what many will think. You say with a shaky voice. " They will think I am a traitor." He holds you tight in his arms and says softly. "Well I know you aren't I know that he just came back into your life. The lord hokage knows as well but you know he has to things that are mandatory for him as well." You nod fighting back the tears that are welling up inside. He takes your hand and the two of you poof into a cloud of and appear in your home. He says with a firmness in his voice. "Stay here please ( y/n)."You nod and he leaves in a poof of smoke. You walk to your bedroom and curl up in a corner. You wait and before you can even try to stay in one place Itachi comes to see you. He doesn't hesitate to grab you and hold you close then suddenly he says to you." If we force you out come be with me. I want you to be happy and free from orders especially if you plan to bear my children." Your heart feels like it's tearing in two the village you have known for so long may not be apart of your life ;but you want to be with the man of your dreams and give him many children. He let's go of you and disappears into a cloud of smoke. You hear a knock on the right after and walk to the door. Before you could open the door someone else opens it. A man with short black and an anbu mask over his face enters and takes off his mask, it's one your friends, he says in his soft toned voice. "The Lord hokage requested I escort you to the meeting." You walk with him out of the door and toward the gate he has his mask off and placed on his belt. The two of you walk in silence for awhile before he says something that starlets you. "How is your baby?" You blush and say softly. "It's fine but how did you know?" He looks to you and stops grabbing your hand . "I know you have been with Itachi, I don't care. I know you wouldn't reveal any secrets from the konoha (y/n). I want you to be free of all this but I want you to stay here in konoha, but I can't make you stay." You hug him and tears fill your eyes. He rubs your back then he says something that he always says to you." Stop being such a cry baby." You reply to him with a shaky voice." Oh shut up Ledo !" You wipe the tears from your face and continue to walk to the meeting. (Okay, I'm to time lapse this part I might write a side of what happens in the meeting.) After two hours of your friends and your father defending your honor the hokage releases you after telling everyone the real reason he called the meeting. You are walking home with a pressure off your shoulders, but before reach you think about how all of your friends stood up for you protected your honor. Ledo poofs up next to you. You pull to a kunai and stand in a fight possession when you realize it's just Ledo you place it back in your side pouch. Ledo stands in front of you,and says with a tone you only hear when he is angry. "Why does everyone hate me? Only you care what happens you stood up for me, protected me from the others when they tried to kill me countless times. Yet, when I finally control the demon that lives within me they still hate push me away. Only you can calm me, only you can touch me." Ledo falls to the ground his back filled with kunai. You go to his side and quickly help him back and carry him on your back to the hospital. They take him and remove the kunai and pack him up. You pace back and forth then hear the people who hurt him outside you run outside filled with rage kunai at the ready but you are stopped by Kakashi your father. He says to you with anger in his voice. "They will pay for their crime but you are needed here." A nurse walks up to you and says in a soft voice." Ledo asked for you Miss (y/n)" You follow the nurse and once you reach his room his tries to get up. You run to him with tears in your eyes. He pulls you close and says with a shaky voice. " Cry baby." You smile and say back. " yea I had to carry you heavy ass all the way here so what ever Ledo!" He chuckles and ask you something. " Can we build on to your house so me and sasuke can live with you ?" You look confused but agree because you care for them both. Ledo smiles and says. "Good cause during the meeting I had a guy go out there and start working on it. " You lightly punch his arm and chuckle." I'll be back later, you listen to the nurses and the doctor, okay." He nods and ruffles your hair you poof in a cloud of smoke to your house and see the guy building. He notices you and motions for you to come what he is working on. You walk over and see the outline of the rooms and the extra bathrooms. You see his work and smile. Your heart becomes warm and happiness ,but you feel a bit of sadness. The contractor is walking you around the building. You notice that Itachi is watching from the trees. Itachi is dressed in very casual clothes and he jumps down and lands next to you. He holds you close and kisses your cheek then ask." Ledo?" You just nod and smile feeling his embrace around you. He kisses your neck and licks it slightly. You know what he wants and you want it just as bad . He whispers to you. " Let's go to our spot." You blush and turn to him then say softly to him. "Itachi, the baby." He looks deep into your eyes then sees a sparkle in your eyes. He smiles and takes hold of your hand and gets down on one knee. You blush red and your heart starts to beat faster. He take out a small black box and then looks back into your eyes and opens the box revealing an engagement ring. He says with no doubt in his heart or his mind. " (y/n) , Will you marry me ?". You know that this is because of what the Lord hokage said during the meeting he must of told Itachi and you answer with tears in your eyes. "Yes , Itachi I will marry you " He places the ring on your finger and holds you then says softly. " I'll never let anyone get in between me and you."


End file.
